ratchetfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Artemis Zogg
Artemis Zogg (Artie per colleghi e amici) è l'ex presidente della Galassia Artemis e l'ex ministro della difesa della Galassia Polaris. È l'antagonista della serie a fumetti. Storia Passato "Zogg è sempre stato un pacifico dipendente pubblico di elevata competenza. Ciò che Qwark gli ha fatto è terribile, ma questo... non lo capisco" '-Talwyn su Zogg' Artemis trascorre la maggior parte della propria infanzia in un campo estivo, motivo per cui ha pessimi rapporti con i propri genitori. Incontra Max Apogee, la cui ricerca del Dimensionatore lo porta a conoscere la Cometa di Surinox e a sviluppare il Progetto Helios con l'aiuto di Vorn Garblak. Orgoglioso della propria iniziativa, ma sopratutto sicuro sul da farsi, si candida come Presidente Galattico e, durante le elezioni, gli vengono affidati Cronk e Zephyr come guardie del corpo; allo stesso tempo invita il Capitano Qwark in persona nel suo ufficio di Meridian City per discutere della galassia e delle attenzioni da riservarle. Durante l'incontro il Markaziano fa cadere per errore alcuni fogli, che Qwark aiuta a raccogliere: su di essi vede degli strani disegni e, chiedendo di cosa si tratti, viene anch'egli a conoscenza del Progetto Helios. Il ministro si dice disponibile a mostrargli il frammento della Cometa di Surinox che ha trovato, finito nella stratosfera di Fastoon centinaia d'anni prima a una velocità di oltre 800 Kilocubiti l'ora. Il meeting viene però interrotto da Vorn, insieme a cui si dirigono nella stanza per il test del Progetto Helios, che Zogg ha finora provato solo su qualche Grunthor (senza però ottenere gli stessi risultati dei Lombax). Un mese dopo il ministro sceglie Qwark per annunciare la propria candidatura a Presidente Galattico in una conferenza stampa dove, dopo aver spiegato l'intenzione di offrire ai Kerchu un piccolo incentivo per spingerli a ridurre le raffinerie di Gel su Sargasso e Jasindu, chiede una particolare attenzione per dare il benvenuto al Capitano Qwark, arrivato direttamente dalla sua Casabase della Solitudine. Zogg ringrazia il supereroe per tutto quello che sta facendo perché si sta comportando da vero cittadino ma, anziché candidare il Markaziano, Qwark (su spinta di Cyrus) provvede ad annunciare sé stesso come eventuale prossimo presidente. Zogg rimane sconvolto dall'accaduto e dopo essere caduto in depressione decide di dimettersi dal proprio incarico. Quattro mesi dopo, nel suo studio, sta ascoltando via radio la notizia della vittoria elettorale del capitano, quando la sua segretaria entra per sollecitarlo a non ritirarsi. Egli risponde che l'unica cosa importante è la sicurezza di Polaris per mezzo del Progetto Helios, di cui lui va molto orgoglioso. Ma quando viene a sapere che esso è stato infine cancellato per una lettera inviata da Qwark al Gruppo galattico di tutte le conoscenze interstellari, in cui si accusa la pericolosità delle tecnologie coinvolte con riferimento ai problemi avuti con Tachyon due anni prima, Zogg va su tutte le furie e ordina a Vorn di impacchettare quello che c'è per farlo passare dal trasporto sul retro. Dopo aver svegliato Zephyr e Cronk, ordina a quest'ultimo di prepararsi a partire poiché stanno per spostare tutto l'impianto all'interno della sua nave, mentre chiede a Mr. Klink se intenda aiutarlo a far capire alla gente l'errore commesso a trattarli così, invitandolo a incontrarsi con lui nell'Avamposto Vartax. Prima di partire, però, gli ordina di azionare il dispositivo di teletrasporto magnoscopico. La Galassia Artemis "Senza controllo, c'è il caos! E il caos porta alla guerra! Questa galassia - la mia galassia - fiorirà perché ha come presidente qualcuno che l'ha capito!" '-Artemis Zogg' Nel giro di cinque mesi, Artie decide di sfruttare il programma a uso personale e, dopo aver creato una propria galassia, inizia a rubare i pianeti più vari e utili dell'universo. Durante un'ispezione a Solana localizza Veldin, chiedendo a Vorn informazioni su di esso, trovandolo interessante e decidendo di prenderselo. Su sua richiesta i robot da guerra gli portano Ratchet e Clank, catturati sul pianeta, che il neopresidente riconosce subito e invita a entrare. Dice però al Lombax che non può permettersi di lasciar andare gli eroi che hanno sconfitto il Dr. Nefarious e salvato il tempo. Dopo aver introdotto sé stesso e Vorn, spiega che si trovano nella Galassia Artemis. Quando Clank gli chiede perché sono ancora vivi, Zogg spiega di essere un loro grande fan, ma sopratutto di apprezzare i sacrifici che hanno fatto per l'universo, per cui si limiterà a rinchiuderli nel Penitenziario di Vartax. Ratchet gli ricorda che si è appena definito un loro fan e, acconsentendo, il Markaziano dice a Vorn di far consegnare l'Onnichiave nella sua cella, perché ne avrà bisogno. Alla richiesta di Clank di risolvere la faccenda pacificamente, Zogg risponde di parlarne con Qwark e di chiedergli anche cosa ne pensi ora del Progetto Helios. Più tardi viene contattato da Mr. Klink per essere informato della fuga del duo. Replica con un vecchio detto: "Colui che è buono nell'inventare scuse, raramente è buono per altri scopi". Gli dice che dopo tutto questo tempo sarà difficile trovare un sostituto e che spera una nave incroci la sua strada prima dello scaricarsi delle batterie. Dopodiché, uno dei bot apre lo sportello di scarico e Klink finisce nello spazio. Quando Vorn propone un piano su come procedere, Zogg dice di avere un'idea migliore: fare in modo che sia Ratchet a venire da loro. Lo si vede su Zaurik far visita al Presidente Phyronix, suo prigioniero, con cui si scusa per i cambiamenti provocati dagli scavi che disorientano gli ospiti, pur assicurando che rientra negli interessi della galassia; spiega che gli abitanti dell'universo hanno avuto la loro occasione, preferendo scegliere recessioni, guerre e idioti incompetenti eletti d'ufficio. Per cui non ci si può fidare di loro per guidare la civiltà nel futuro. Invita Phyronix a unirsi a lui come vicepresidente per tenere gli insubordinati sotto controllo, oppure a restare nelle miniere per il resto della sua vita, rischiando di essere attaccato da un qualche Drofide rabbioso. Il Cazar rifiuta e Zogg lo avverte che sta commettendo un errore, giacché i piani di sua figlia sono falliti, mentre loro si trovano a una distanza tale che nemmeno gli Zoni li possono localizzare. Quando gli viene domandato perché sia diventato così, Artie risponde di essersi semplicemente fatto furbo, consigliando altrettanto all'ex amico. Manda un messaggio alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee richiedendo l'attenzione di Qwark, sottolineando come ogni tentativo di invadere la sua pacifica galassia è fallito, dato che essendo stato un ministro della difesa conosce ogni tattica offensiva e quindi qualunque attacco sarà inutile. La conversazione viene interrotta dai Teracnoidi di bordo, che spiegano di aver trovato il segnale di uno sferoide da qualche parte nello spazio, la cui posizione non può essere definita a causa delle stelle inesplorate, sebbene sia possibile identificare il pianeta con uno scan geofisico per poi consultare la lista di quelli scomparsi... si tratta di Veldin. Zogg è soddisfatto del riconoscimento. Spiega che la casa dei due eroi sta morendo e diventando ghiaccio a causa dell'allontanamento dal sole, con conseguente estinzione delle diverse specie che la popolano. Il Markaziano ha infatti spostato il pianeta in una parte dell'universo che nessuno troverà mai e, senza la luce solare di Helios, diventerà un posto ancora più inutile di quanto già non è. Tuttavia, se Ratchet e Clank si consegnano, provvederà a spostare Veldin in una zona più favorevole, salvandolo quindi da fine certa. Talwyn chiede come possano essere sicuri che non li ucciderà e Zogg risponde che infatti non possono, ma che non c'è altra scelta. Venendo a sapere che le condizioni sono infine state accettate, il presidente si dice felice di sapere che presto finirà tutto, chiedendo a Vorn se trovi ingiuste le sue azioni, ma ricordandogli che i due eroi sono una minaccia per la pace e la tranquillità della sua grande galassia. Infatti, qualsiasi vita perduta non è una sua colpa, ma una loro. Dopodiché annuncia il ritiro nel proprio ufficio con l'ordine di portargli gli ospiti, raccomandandosi perché il geo-trasportatore non venga toccato (in caso contrario spedirà Vorn nel buco nero più oscuro). Alla fine Ratchet e Clank sono condotti al suo cospetto e Zogg chiede alle guardie di rimuovergli le manette, dato che intende farli stare comodi in quegli ultimi momenti di vita. Commenta la situazione di Veldin e di come debba essere confusionale per i suoi abitanti avere la luce in un momento e l'oscurità in un altro, con la neve che cala continuamente. Aggiunge anche che, proprio come personaggi del calibro di Flint Vorselon, sta solo facendo ciò che è necessario. Nessuno oserà mai un'incursione nella sua galassia dopo aver visto cosa sta preparando e, nonostante non sia orgoglioso di lasciar morire un pianeta, è costretto a farlo. Ma su segnale del Lombax, Clank lancia improvvisamente una bomba tenuta al proprio interno e, nel caos che segue, il duo ne approfitta per scappare. Nel frattempo una flotta di Ranger Galattici condotta da Talwyn e Sasha attacca la Nave da guerra di Zogg spingendo questi a ordinare l'invio di bot, oltre alla sintonizzazione dei Magna Cannoni a 800 Decatoni. Durante lo scontro, il dispositivo di trasporto magnoscopico è distrutto. Il Markaziano ammette che Ratchet sta davvero iniziando a sfidare la sua pazienza, dato che quell'apparecchiatura è costata 11.000.000 di Bolt e che ora sarà costretto ad alzare qualche tassa. Il Lombax chiede di rimandarli indietro, ma Artemis dice che non si può tornare da Veldin: il pianeta morirà, restando disperso nello spazio per l'eternità proprio come lui. Detto ciò si appresta a colpirlo con un Plasmaspir, quando Talwyn irrompe dalla vetrata scaraventando Zogg al suolo e permettendo a Ratchet e Clank di recuperare il frammento della Cometa di Surinox per scappare, sebbene lei resti bloccata con il Markaziano. Fallimento "Mi dispiace Ratchet. Ero davvero uno dei tuoi più grandi fan" '-Zogg a Ratchet prima del resoconto' Dopo che la situazione si calma, Artie fa il punto della situazione con Vorn, ma vedendolo preoccupato capisce che il danno alla sfera è irreparabile e gli chiede quanto ci voglia prima di tornare ai viaggi di teletrasporto. La risposta lo lascia perplesso a tal punto da rigettare le colpe dell'accaduto sull'amico, a cui ricorda la posizione di capo guerrafondaio che prevede l'eliminazione dei nemici. Non gli importa se debba ricablare il pad di teletrasporto, l'unica cosa essenziale è trovare un modo per tornare a casa. Stanco delle cattive notizie, Zogg chiede se ne abbia di buone da comunicare, come la morte dei suoi parenti per mano di Carnivini selvaggi o la distruzione del campo estivo in cui ha trascorso l'infanzia per mezzo di una tempesta di ioni. Vorn comunica quindi di aver identificato la prigioniera come Talwyn Apogee, figlia di Max, e il presidente decide di incontrarla. La raggiunge nella cella, scusandosi con lei per la scomoda posizione, dicendo che sul ponte aveva una confortevole camera a sospensione prima della sua distruzione durante l'attacco. Le spiega di conoscere suo padre, ma che al suo posto non gli sarebbe così fedele per averla abbandonata, aggiungendo inoltre che l'intera flotta sta andando su Veldin per uccidere Ratchet e Clank. Zogg è chiamato da Sasha, a cui chiede di rimembrargli quali sono le sue politiche di negoziazione con gli invasori, dato che quand'era ministro della difesa condividevano ideologie simili. Ricorda di avere con sé Miss Apogee e, dopo aver ricevuto da Vorn notizie sull'avanzamento del piano, invita Phyronix ad attaccare la sua nave, visto che si è detta disposta a sacrificare Talwyn per fermarlo. Lui, infatti, farà quanto può per riavvicinarsi ai propri elettori. Più tardi, Zogg sorprende Vorn nel tentativo di far scappare la Markaziana e confessa che si sarebbe aspettato il verme nella mela prima o poi, ma non credeva certo potesse trattarsi di lui. Lo deride per l'idea di attaccare con l'Onnichiave, siccome non ha mai affrontato un combattimento in tutta la sua miserabile vita, ma Vorn colpisce uno dei tubi del gas per sprigionare una cortina di fumo che permette a lui e Talwyn di allontanarsi; nel mentre la nave da guerra è attaccata dal Centro di Difesa Planetaria di Veldin e distrutta nel giro di pochi secondi. Zogg riesce comunque a scamparla con una capsula di salvataggio, portando Talwyn con sé fino alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Qui la tiene in ostaggio e, quando Ratchet nel vederla salva esclama "Tal! Tu sei--", Zogg lo ferma, avvertendo che pronunciare l'ultima parola potrebbe essere un po' prematuro (in riferimento a una possibile uccisione della ragazza). Annuncia che non è ancora finita dato che non lo hanno sconfitto ma semplicemente riportato indietro, avvisando Zephyr che se gli spara non scopriranno mai dove si trova la sua galassia. Dice a Vorn che lo preferiva quando era un vigliacco senza spina dorsale e a Ratchet che prima di congelare Veldin l'ha usato come discarica per la sua galassia. Nonostante il Lombax gli dà un'ultima possibilità per arrendersi, Zogg dice che gli basterà recuperare il frammento e l'equipaggiamento costruito per restaurare il proprio regno, specificando che se non intendono dargli ciò che vuole se lo prenderà personalmente; rilascia nei dintorni una decina di Mr. Zurkon e scappa, ma Talwyn gli morde la mano per liberarsi. Durante l'inseguimento avverte gli eroi che non possono fermarlo e che il suo impero continuerà a crescere, ma viene gettato a terra da Ratchet, lanciatosi con gli Hoverscarponi. Ciononostante riesce a scalciarlo via e, rialzandosi, a puntare il Plasmaspir sull'intero gruppo, minacciandoli di restare fermi e ammettendo che non si sarebbe mai aspettato un tale caos quando il suo unico desiderio era cercare di restaurare l'ordine. Dice a Qwark che non pensa mai, essendo solo in grado di fluttuare vicino a una nuvola d'ignoranza, proprio come i pianeti di Polaris girano intorno a lui. Poi spiega a Vorn che sta solo cercando di riportare tutti a casa, dato che ormai non può più fermarsi. A un certo punto il capitano ricorda ciò che Zogg gli ha spiegato riguardo l'applicazione di energia negativa al frammento e, dopo essersi accertato che l'Onnichiave Pretoriana utilizzi tale potere, invita Ratchet a colpire la Surinox. Improvvisamente, un violento varco temporale si forma sopra di loro risucchiando materia e trascinando infine al suo interno anche Zogg, che mentre ci precipita ordina a Vorn di aiutarlo, urlando che la Galassia Artemis ha bisogno di lui. Si schianta su un planetoide della Dimensione A2-66, dove incontra nientemeno che Percival Tachyon, a cui dice che gli pareva di sentire odore di fallimento e che ora quel frammento di terra appartiene a lui. Così inizia tra i due una discussione su chi debba prevalere. Aspetto Grasso, dagli occhi rossi e con sopracciglia molto folte, questo Markaziano indossa sempre abiti sontuosi (mentre era ministro, molto simili a quelli del Presidente Phyronix), con diverse collane come adornamenti. Personalità Un tempo era premuroso, cordiale ed estremamente attento alle esigenze del popolo. Il suo cambiamento trasforma queste caratteristiche nel peggio, facendolo diventare egoista, sarcastico, altezzoso e dedito a formulare piani ingegnosi. La sconfitta nelle elezioni tira fuori, in modo negativo, il desiderio sempre avuto di diventare presidente e di controllare la galassia nel bene o nel male. Citazioni *''Nulla è impossibile! Il trionfo è solo una questione di tempo e volontà!'' *''Perché, insignificante moscerino, voglio che guardi come il tuo regno viene strappato dal tuo controllo, pianeta dopo pianeta!'' *''Due vite, o milioni di morti. Avete un'ora per decidere'' *''Qualcuno può gentilmente sparare a quei due?!'' *''Torna qui, Vorn!'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' (menzionato) Curiosità *La storia di Artemis Zogg è per certi versi simile a quella di Stuart Zurgo: entrambi erano fan fedeli del Capitano Qwark e, proprio per causa sua, sono diventati malvagi. *Stranamente non è presente nella sala della malvagità del Museo di storia intergalattica. Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti